Video escándalo
by EijiTonks
Summary: Un rumor se esparce por las escuelas que capta la atencion de muchos, segun dicen las malas lenguas se ha filtrado un video de Tezuka Kunimitsu y Fuji Syusuke haciendo cosas sucias, ¿quien sacara a la luz este escandaloso video?


** Los personajes en The Prince of tenis no me pertenecen y shalala, shalala, ya saben lo demas.**

**Bueno aqui toy con un one-shot que espero sea de su agrado, despues de ver tanto video escandalo de politicos y gente de la farandula ya era hora que este par tuviera el propio asi que espero que se diviertan.**

* * *

**Video-escándalo**

Era una tarde normal como cualquier otra en el hogar de los Fuji, todo estaba en calma o en relativa calma cuando el manager del St. Rudolph acompaño a Yuuta a buscar un programa para su computadora, que se hallaba en su casa, así que cuando el adorable hermano mayor de Yuuta lo vio entrar por la puerta pudo jurar que el infierno se había congelado, al sentir aquella mirada asesina sobre su persona, afortunadamente el capitán del Seigaku se hallaba presente para poder controlar la furia del hermano mayor, también lo fue bueno saber que la pareja del Seigaku iba a salir, así después de saludar rápidamente huyo por su vida y se fue a refugiar a la habitación de Yuuta, mientras Tezuka convenció a Fuji de quedarse en la sala viendo un video.

-No sé porque no-recuerdo-su-nombre tenía que venir a la casa –dijo Fuji enfurruñado.

-Es el sempai de tu hermano, por favor Suke olvídalo un momento –calmo Tezuka al tensai mientras veía el dichoso video –¿por qué tenemos que verlo aquí?, alguien puede venir y no quiero que nadie lo vea.

-El DVD de mi cuarto es algo especialito, solo lee originales y quería que vieras como quedo –explico Fuji olvidándose por un momento de la cosa purpura –pero fue muy divertido hacerlo, ¿no crees?, tener nuestro video haciendo cosas sucias.

-Jamás se lo muestres a alguien –dijo Tezuka mirando su reloj –hay que darnos prisa, si no, no alcanzaremos la función.

La pareja se levanto del sillón y Fuji apago rápidamente la televisión, tomaron sus abrigos y salieron para ir a al cine a ver una película, no sin antes Fuji le gritara a su hermana que le encargaba el bienestar de Yuuta mientras estuviera ausente. Desde las escaleras un chico de cabello rizado había bajado con intención de ir por un vaso con agua, pero al escuchar a su adorado cuñado prefirió regresar, sin embargo la conversación sobre el video había llamado su atención, cuido de que realmente el hermano mayor y su pareja se hubieran ido, para entrar en la sala donde se fijo que el DVD aun estaba prendido, saco la bandeja y se dio cuenta que Fuji había olvidado sacar el disco del reproductor, se vio tentado a encender la televisión y ver el video.

-Mizuki-san ya encontré el programa –dijo Yuuta mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El chico de cabello rizado tomo rápidamente el disco y lo guardo en su chaqueta, el menor de los Fuji hizo su aparición cuando el apagaba el DVD, se despidieron de la mayor de los Fuji y regresaron a su escuela, mientras Mizuki pensaba que lo que había obtenido era una verdadera mina de oro.

Al día siguiente durante el receso en el Seigaku un castaño buscaba con algo de apuro al capitán del club de tenis, después de buscarlo en la biblioteca salió a los jardines donde lo encontró, cerca de los vestidores del club, sentado a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo mientras leía un libro, se percato pronto de la presencia del tensai y dejo a un lado su libro mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogo Tezuka de inmediato.

-¿Por qué crees que paso algo? –pregunto Fuji evasivamente.

-Por que hoy es el día de mi lectura y normalmente procuras no molestarme –contesto Tezuka de inmediato –¿qué paso?

-Es que ya busque por toda la casa y no lo encuentro –dijo Fuji rápidamente.

-¿Qué no encuentras? –cuestiono Tezuka tratando de mantener la paciencia.

-Seguro lo encuentro hoy en la tarde…

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Tezuka con brusquedad.

-¡Perdí el video!

-No me digas que perdiste el video que estoy pensando –advirtió Tezuka con seriedad.

-Pues veras… no se en que estarás pensando –dijo Fuji con una sonrisa divertida –yo estoy pensando en ti ahora, Mitsu, y ¿sabes cómo?

-Seguro quitándome la ropa y vistiéndome de cuero –contesto Tezuka indiferente.

-En verdad que soy una mala influencia –dijo Fuji alegremente, para después besar la mejilla del más alto –¿te dejas vestir así?

-Syusuke no creas que no me di cuenta que me cambiaste el tema –dijo Tezuka dejando que el tensai se acomodara encima de él.

-Tu dijiste que no te dijera –contesto Fuji con una pierna a cada lado del capitán –pareces tenso, Mitsu, déjame relajarte.

El tensai le brindaba sensuales besos en el cuello, y Tezuka tras esas sensaciones tan gratas, recostó una vez más la espalda y la cabeza en el tronco de aquel cerezo, tomando de la pequeña cintura, al lindo y pequeño prodigio; acercándolo más, sintiendo esos suaves labios en su piel, los pétalos de cerezo caían lentamente a su alrededor, lo cual hacia ver el espectáculo, muy romántico y sensual, pero pronto el chico de lentes reparo en el objeto extraviado.

-Así que perdiste el video –dijo Tezuka separando un poco al tensai –mas te vale encontrarlo, yo no estuve de acuerdo en grabarnos.

-Pero fue divertido, yo no fui el único en divertirse mientras hacíamos cosas sucias –replico Fuji volviendo a su trabajo –lo encontrare, no te preocupes.

En ese momento sonó la campana indicando que era el momento de regresar a clases, el chico de lentes abrió con algo de letargo los ojos, y le dio un corto pero intenso beso en los labios a Fuji, indicándole que se levantara, para que pudiera incorporarse.

-Y yo que deseaba continuar –se quejo Fuji levantándose de encima de su capitán.

Tezuka al parecer hizo caso omiso del comentario del tensai aunque antes de estar a la vista de los demás estudiantes, le dio un beso en la mejilla prometiéndole que más tarde terminarían lo que habían empezado. Entraron a sus respectivos salones y el chico de lentes se percato que su compañero de clase se había retrasado, cuando finalmente llego al salón recibió una reprimenda por parte del profesor antes de tomar asiento, algo le había pasado al chico de ojos verdes, ya que parecía una especie de zombi pues apenas si reaccionaba a las indicaciones dichas por el profesor, sin embargo Tezuka no le dio importancia.

-¡Nya!... Oishi hazme caso –se quejo Eiji en los vestuarios –después de la escuela vamos a rentar un video, ¿te parece?

-¿Video?, ¿cuál video?, yo no he visto ningún video, no sé de qué me hablas –dijo Oishi asustado, saliendo de su letargo.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?, nya –pregunto Eiji extrañado de la reacción de su compañero.

-Nada, nada, no sé de qué me hablas –dijo Oishi con rapidez –no hay ningún video de Tezuka y Fuji haciendo cositas "sucias".

-¿Nya?

-Deja de presionarme Eiji, además fue Fuji el que perdió el video de él y Tezuka haciendo cosas "sucias".

-¿Hay un video de Tezuka y Fuji haciendo cositas? –pregunto Eiji sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Oishi nervioso.

-Acabas de decírmelo, nya –contesto Eiji atónito.

-No le vayas a decir a Tezuka que te lo dije –pidió Oishi desesperado –el no sabe que yo sé, así que no él no sabe que tu sabes que yo sé y no debe saberlo, así que no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-Nya, no podría aunque quisiera –respondió Eiji confundido –entonces, ¿hay un video de Tezuka y Fuji?

-Sí, sin querer escuche cuando buscaba a Tezuka para que me prestara su libro de biología, Fuji le dijo que había perdido el video donde están haciendo cositas "sucias".

-Hoi, hoi, ¿quién lo diría?, tan serio que se ve Tezuka –dijo Eiji recuperándose de la sorpresa –aunque con Fuji al lado no es de extrañar, nya.

-No le digas a nadie –pidió Oishi aun medio traumado.

-Interesantes datos –interrumpió Inui saliendo detrás de los casilleros, mientras escribía en su libreta con rapidez –a Tezuka le gusta recordar sus encuentros íntimos con Fuji por un medio visual.

-¡Inui! –exclamo Oishi asustado.

-¿Qué?, tú fuiste quien lo dijo, no yo –se defendió Inui sin dejar de escribir.

-Yo no dije nada de eso, yo solo dije que hay un video de Tezuka y Fuji haciendo cosas "sucias" –dijo Oishi ofendido.

-Está implícito –aseguro Inui mientras le brillaban las gafas.

-¿Hay un video del capitán Tezuka y Fuji-sempai haciéndolo? –pregunto Momoshiro quien acababa de entrar, seguido del resto del equipo.

-Exactamente –confirmo Inui listo para tomar más datos –Oishi nos decía que perdieron su video así que hay una probabilidad del 75.6 % de que no tarde en salir a la luz pública.

Todos los presentes se hallaban conmocionados debido a la noticia, saber que había un video del capitán y del tensai juntos, daba mucho a que pensar, Kaidoh parecía haber olvidado como cerrar la boca, es mas parecía que se le había zafado la quijada, Kawamura estaba en shock y parecía no poder superarlo y Echizen tenía los ojos abiertos en par en par con una expresión de susto peor que la de Kaidoh. La madre del Seigaku quería que se lo tragara la tierra, aunque trato de convencer a sus compañeros de que no dijeran una palabra, sabía muy bien que el rumor pronto se expendería y por mucho que lo negara, sabía que era su culpa, sus compañeros le dijeron que serian unas tumbas, pero Oishi lo que más temía es que alguno de ellos fuera una tumba sí, pero una tumba abierta.

-¿Por qué esas caras? –pregunto Fuji al entrar seguido por el capitán –díganme quien los a traumatizado de esa manera para felicitarlo.

Los presentes le dedicaron una mirada de horror al tensai, ya que aunque él no lo sabía, él era la causa de sus traumas, aun sin saber que sucedía, Fuji miraba a los presentes encantado por sus expresiones de terror, los demás solo los miraron por unos segundos antes de salir a tropel de los vestuarios dejando solos a Tezuka y Fuji.

Y cual voz de profeta de Oishi, el rumor de la existencia de un video de Tezuka y Fuji se expandió con rapidez, al igual que una peligrosa y contagiosa enfermedad. El rumor llego más pronto de lo esperado al Hyotei, donde Atobe después de escuchar la notica estaba que echaba espuma por la boca.

-El entrenamiento a terminado –ordeno Atobe con fastidio –es vital visitar el Seigaku de inmediato.

-¿Al Seigaku?, ¿no quisiste decir a Tezuka? –dijo Oshitari picando la herida.

La tensión se pudo sentir durante todo el entrenamiento, como si estuvieran envueltos en una extraña atmosfera, ya que aun no se hallaban recuperados al ciento por ciento de tal trauma. Cuando el chico de lentes ya estaba por dar terminada la práctica, el día pareció oscurecerse cuando el heredero de la familia Atobe hizo su aparición, los miembros del club de tenis se quedaron un poco sorprendidos ante la inesperada llegada de su rival, que se notaba a kilómetros a la redonda que echaba chispas por los ojos, se acerco a grandes zancadas a el capitán del Seigaku.

-Tezuka debemos hablar seriamente –dijo Atobe con su tono engreído de siempre.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto Tezuka con extrañeza.

-Jamás imagine que tuvieras esas perversiones Tezuka, me has decepcionado –reclamo Atobe irritado, tratando de ignorar al tensai detrás del chico de lentes.

-¿Se puede saber de qué rayos me estas acusando? –cuestiono Tezuka con fastidio.

-Todavía lo niegas, jamás lo creí de ti, pensé que eras alguien serio y respetable –continuo Atobe con sus reclamos –en todo caso pensé que llegarías a hacerlo conmigo, no con un plebeyo como Fuji.

-¿Y tú a cual casa real perteneces? –pregunto Fuji con una mirada retadora.

-Tú no deberías ni hablarle a Ore-sama –espeto Atobe rudamente.

-Atobe si no tienes una buena razón para estar aquí, te pido que te vayas y dejes de insultar a los miembros del club –dijo Tezuka fríamente, no permitiría que ofendieran al tensai.

-Les ruego que disculpen a Atobe –intervino Oshitari para calmar las cosas –cuando se trata del Seigaku pierde los estribos.

Oshitari llevo al heredero dentro de la limusina, que los había llevado hasta el Seigaku, antes de que a Atobe le empezaran a dar convulsiones, después de dejarlo recostado sobre uno de los mullidos asientos salió del auto para dirigirse a Fuji, antes de retirarse de las instalaciones.

-Fuji comprendo completamente esa clase de inquietudes –dijo Oshitari de manera comprensiva –yo también tengo las tengo, solo que hay que tener más cuidado para evitar este tipo de escándalos.

-¿Escándalo? –pregunto Fuji confundido.

-Trata con el uso de espejos, puede resultar muy excitante –aconsejo Oshitari para después subir a la limusina.

La limusina partió llevándose lejos a los estudiantes del Hyotei, el chico de lentes que ya estaba al borde de su paciencia dio por terminada la práctica de ese día, los demás miembros del club ingresaron suspirando de alivio, felices por poder cambiarse, tomar sus cosas y largarse, para ya no seguir evadiendo las miradas del capitán y del tensai, que decidieron esperar afuera a que los otros se marcharan para evitar una atmosfera incomoda, aunque al tensai le hubiera encantado pero a fuerzas tuvo que esperar con Tezuka. Cuando los demás se hubieron retirado Tezuka y Fuji entraron a los vestuarios para poder cambiarse e irse a sus casas.

-Interesante mensaje –murmuro Fuji al revisar su celular –Yukimura quiere que lo ayude para hacer uno igual que nosotros con Sanada.

-Creo que eso explica el mensaje de Sanada –dijo Tezuka leyendo sus mensajes –"_no le hagan caso a Seiichi… no esperaba una cosa así de ti Tezuka._"

-Me pregunto de que hablan –dijo Fuji tomando su mochila –el mensaje de Saeki también es algo raro: "_estoy seguro que Tezuka te obligo, eres un ser inocente que esta con la persona equivocada._"

-¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? –pregunto Tezuka listo para salir.

Salieron de las instalaciones de la escuela con dirección a la casa de Tezuka, ya que el tensai había pedido permiso para poder pasar la noche ahí, con el pretexto de que necesitaba ayuda con un reporte de física. Ya en la habitación del chico de lentes, este se encontraba frente a su escritorio con su computadora terminando precisamente un reporte de física, mientras que el tensai se hallaba recostado en la cama sin camisa a la espera de que Tezuka terminara con sus deberes para que pudiera atenderlo y terminar lo que habían empezado en el receso.

-Listo, he terminado –dijo Tezuka tronando su cuello para destensarse –solo déjame revisar mi correo.

-No me agrada que le prestes más atención a esa pantalla que a mí –amenazo Fuji abrazando al capitán por la espalda –la hackeare si no vas a la cama conmigo ahora.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Tezuka girándose sobre su silla.

-¿Me estas retando? –cuestiono Fuji sentándose sobre el chico de lentes –vale, no se vale tocar entonces, veamos si resistes.

Tezuka recibió de buen agrado el peso del tensai sobre él, y dejo que este hiciese lo que gustara, Fuji no tardo en atacar su cuello, como si de un vampiro se tratase y su vida dependiera de ello, deslizo sus manos debajo de la camisa del capitán y acariciar cada extensión de piel que pudiera. Tezuka disfrutaba del todo el gozo que el tensai le proporcionaba, haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco se elevara y empezara a respirar entrecortadamente, debía de soportar y no tocar a Fuji aunque muriera por hacerlo, quería tocarlo y hacerlo gemir su nombre, de aquella manera que le fascinaba y lo volvía loco, casi todo su raciocinio se hubo esfumado cuando Fuji dio un fuerte restregó contra sus pantalones y lo único que escapo de sus labios fue un débil jadeo a causa de la estimulación de su entrepierna.

-Creo que te llego un correo –informo Fuji quien veía el monitor.

-Lo veré mas tarde –contesto Tezuka deseoso de que el tensai prosiguiese.

-¿Ahora si tengo tu atención? –dijo Fuji divertido, frotándose una vez más contra su entrepierna.

Tezuka fue incapaz de soportarlo y se levanto de la silla, aun con Fuji encima, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y soportando el peso del tensai con sus manos, hasta llegar a la cama donde lo recostó y se despojo de sus prendas, sin dejar de ver aquellos zafiros un solo segundo mientras se deshacía de sus ropas para poder atender al tensai como debía, se quedo de pie, a los pies de la cama, siendo admirado con la misma mirada que él estaba dedicando para admirar al otro.

-Mitsu… creo que perdiste –dijo Fuji entrecortadamente, recostado sobre el pecho del capitán.

-Eso parece –admitió Tezuka besando a su amante.

Tezuka rio de buena gana, se encontraba más que complacido así que el tensai podía decir lo que quisiera, además había sido muy interesante y entretenido eso de no tocar, seguramente lo harían en otra ocasión sin lugar a dudas y ahora sería su turno para poner a prueba a Fuji, este se levanto cubriéndose con la sabana para ir a la computadora.

-Interesante la cosa purpura, pariente deforme de Barney desea morir –dijo Fuji revisando el correo del chico de lentes –al parecer mando esto a toda su lista de correos incluidos el de nosotros, en verdad es un tonto.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Tezuka desde la cama.

-_El video-escándalo más sonado se hará publico en el auditorio del St. Rudolph, un video que relaciona a Fuji Syusuke y a Tezuka Kunimitsu haciendo cosas "sucias_" –leyó Fuji con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro –creo que ya se quien se llevo el disco, ¿crees que deberíamos de ir?

-Así que Mizuki robo el disco –dijo Tezuka sentándose en la cama –habrá que enseñarle a respetar la privacidad de otros.

-Contaba con que dijeras eso –dijo Fuji con su sonrisa siniestra.

Después de vestirse se dirigieron al internado en el que estaba matriculado el menor de los Fuji, quien había llamado a su hermano numerosas veces pero este no lo había podido atender pues se hallaba ocupado con Tezuka. Yuuta le informo a su hermano lo que Mizuki planeaba hacer, y que no había podido disuadirlo pero que al menos había evitado que viera el video hasta ese momento, Syusuke tranquilizo a su hermano y le informo que ya estaba en dirección a su escuela.

Al llegar al internado estos pasaron desapercibidos y entraron en el auditorio, en el cual a pesar de estar a oscuras, alcanzaron a distinguir a varios conocidos, para empezar varios miembros de su propio club, en primera fila Inui con su libreta lista para los nuevos y fascinantes datos, quien de seguro arrastro a la golden a aquel lugar; le seguía Atobe con Oshitari que se veía muy emocionado por la función, del Yamabuki se encontraba Sengoku, por el Rokkaku, Saeki quien parecía triste ante la idea al igual que Kawamura, del grandioso Rikkaidai casi el equipo completo se hallaba presente, a excepción de Kirihara ya que Yanagi no le había permitido ver esa clase de películas y Bunta pues Jackal pensaba lo mismo que Yanagi, pero de ahí en fuera todo el equipo estaba presente, Sanada fue llevado voluntariamente a fuerzas por Yukimura, también Yanagi quien estaba al lado de Inui listo para los datos, Nioh claro no podía faltar acompañado de Yagyuu, medio mundo estaba presente listos para ver el esperado video-escándalo.

-Pon atención que quiero hacer uno también –le dijo Yukimura al chico de gorra.

-Me supongo que las actuaciones serán bastante intensas –comento Nioh ansioso por ver el video

-No creí que causara tanto interés –susurro Fuji un poco sorprendido –si que somos populares.

Tezuka no pudo contestar porque en ese momento Mizuki salió entre la multitud para pedir un poco de orden y dar comienzo a la función, el chico de cabello rizado se hallaba muy complacido, ya que estaba muy cerca de lograr que Fuji Syusuke se viera totalmente humillado, alzo la mano mostrando el disco en el cual se podía leer con la letra de Fuji, "_Kuni-chan, Suke y Eiji-chan haciendo cosas sucias._"

-¡Eiji! –exclamo Oishi dolido al leer el disco –¿cómo pudiste?

-¿Nya?, pero si yo no he hecho nada de eso con Fujiko –se defendió Eiji sorprendido –lo juro soy inocente.

-Por favor, Eiji, hasta hicieron un video –dijo Oishi molesto al ver que el gato lo negaba –es claro que yo no satisfago lo suficiente, que tuviste que recurrir a Fuji y Tezuka.

-Nya… pero… pero… soy inocente lo juro –dijo Eiji desesperado, sin entender en que rayos lo había metido su amigo –no he hecho ninguna de esas cosas con ellos.

-Una actuación especial de Kikumaru… interesante –dijo Oshitari para sí mismo.

-¿Un trió? –murmuro Nioh encantado –Fuji va un paso delante de mí.

-Hasta la mascota esa tiene un video con Tezuka –espeto Atobe indignado.

-El trió ya no me gusto, nadie puede tocarte más que yo –dijo Yukimura de forma aterradora al chico de gorra –pero si haremos uno.

-Yu-Yukimura… por favor dime que no hablas en serio –se lamento Sanada avergonzado.

-Soy inocente, nya, no he hecho nada –insistió Eiji seguro de que lo calumniaban, pero luego recordó –a no ser que sea "eso"… eso sí fue sucio.

-¿Ahora lo reconoces? –cuestiono Oishi al punto del llanto –claro como de cualquier modo te van a poner en evidencia mejor reconocerlo.

-¡Nya!, ya basta Oishi –dijo Eiji ofendido.

-¡Silencio! –dijo Mizuki levantando la voz –pondré el video y todos podrán ver el enfermo mental, pervertido y psicótico que es Fuji Syusuke.

Desde la parte de atrás el capitán y el tensai del Seigaku observaban el espectáculo que se mostraba delante de ellos, Fuji tuvo que morder su labio en un intento de controlarse, en verdad hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no echarse a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Era necesario marcarlo así? –pregunto Tezuka en voz baja.

-Pero es la verdad, estamos haciendo cosas muy sucias en el video –contesto Fuji sonriente.

-No tienes remedio –murmuro Tezuka.

Mizuki puso el disco en una laptop la cual estaba conectada a un proyector, apagaron el resto de las luces para quedar totalmente en penumbras mientras todos observaban con atención la pantalla que en unos segundos más les mostraría el tan codiciado video.

Entonces por fin se proyectaron las ansiadas imágenes, las cuales mostraban a Fuji y a Tezuka claramente, sus dedos y manos se deslizaban delicadamente, subiendo y bajando, introduciendo sus dedos para modelar la arcilla. Ambos estaban en una clase de alfarería, en la película Fuji miro de reojo al chico de lentes el cual se hallaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, tomo un poco de arcilla y se la arrojo a su compañero dándole en la cara, lo cual hizo que el jarrón en el que trabajaba se deshiciera, Tezuka miro un poco molesto a su sonriente compañero así que se lleno de arcilla las manos y las embarro por completo en el perfecto rostro de Syusuke.

-Es bueno para la piel –dijo Tezuka satisfecho.

Un segundo después su camisa blanca se vio manchada por una gran cantidad de arcilla, no paso mucho tiempo para que aquella clase se convirtiera en una batalla campal, donde todo el mundo se arrojaba barro, ambos, Tezuka y Fuji se hallaban completamente cubiertos de lodo, en verdad que eran cosas muy sucias lo que hacían en este video, por ultimo un montón de lodo le dio a la cámara y luego cambio la grabación.

Ahora mostraba un campo, con muchos jóvenes corriendo alrededor, una competición que era parte de un campamento había grandes charcos de lodo, y varios obstáculos, para hacer una especie de rally, en varias ocasiones enfocaron a Fuji y Eiji, aparecieron fugazmente entre la multitud de chicos en un pozo con lodo hasta las rodillas buscando algo entre el fango como los demás mientras lo mojaban con una manguera, en parte del rally tuvieron cruzar pecho-tierra un gran charco para acabar aventándose de una inmensa rampa y caer en una piscina de lodo y cubrirse de pies a cabeza, con ello acabo la grabación.

-No es posible –murmuro Atobe en shock.

Todo el mundo contuvo su respiración, no había una sola persona que no se hallara sorprendida tras ver aquellas imágenes, pues esperaban algo completamente diferente, algo clasificación "XXX" pero no eso, las luces se prendieron y nadie fue capaz de hablar, ya que aun no salían de su asombro.

-Tarde mucho en quitarme todo ese lodo –dijo Fuji en medio del silencio –me lave el cabello al menos cinco veces.

-Tuve que tirar esa camisa fue imposible lavarla –agrego Tezuka cruzado de brazos.

-¡Nya!, yo trague lodo y me dio una infección en el estomago* –intervino Eiji después de ver la prueba de su inocencia –creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien Oishi.

Todos voltearon al lugar donde provenían las dos primeras voces, y observaron sorprendidos a los protagonistas de la película que acababan de ver, muchos se avergonzaron al verse descubiertos, la pareja avanzo hasta donde se encontraba el que había decidido hacer el estreno mundial del video-escándalo.

-Ni siquiera viste el video antes de proyectarlo –se burlo Fuji son una sonrisa sádica –debes sentirte muy avergonzado, por no decir humillado.

-¡Tu bastardo!, algo hiciste –aseguro Mizuki con enfado.

-¿Insinúas que yo deje a propósito el disco en el DVD sabiendo que lo tomarías, lo divulgarías y no lo verías pues querías disfrutar con los demás de mi humillación, para así hacerte quedar en ridículo? –dijo Fuji con un gesto de perversidad capaz de crearle pesadillas –por favor, no soy tan inteligente.

Fuji saco el disco de la laptop y salió en compañía de Tezuka, el chico de cabello rizado mantenía una expresión de verdadero terror, mientras los presentes le reclamaban por no haberse asegurado de lo que mostraría y haberles hecho perder el tiempo con una tontería, además de que un chico de ojos verdes rogaba el perdón de un indignado y ofendido pelirrojo.

-Si quieres ir a una clase de alfarería o a un campamento no me opongo –comento Sanada con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me hace gracia tu comentario –corto Yukimura.

Ya afuera el tensai aun seguía con el disco en la mano recordando la cara de horror de la cosa purpura y la tremenda humillación a la que se vio expuesto, había sido tan bueno que hubiera deseado tener una cámara de video para poder recordar una y otra vez su expresión de horror, tenía que reconocerlo en verdad que era un genio.

-Lo bueno es que nuestro video está seguro bajo llave en mi habitación –dijo Tezuka besando el cuello del más bajo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacer una secuela? –propuso Fuji de manera picara.

-Lo que el director diga –contesto Tezuka haciendo suyos los labios del adorable tensai.

* * *

*** Lo del campamento si fue real y en verdad trague lodo y me dio una horrible infeccion en el estomago, no falta decir que Fuji se dio la divertida de su vida, soy tan buena amiga que lo hago para divertirla.**

** Bueno espero les haya gustado, andare por aqui el proximo fin con otro fic y asi dejen review, siempre es bueno, ciao.**


End file.
